Dreams Kill
by Fallen Angel of Hell
Summary: Finished! All hell seems to break loose when Dudley admits what he relived when the dementors attacked to Harry.OotP spoilers.Ch.11 Changes. Previews.
1. Terrible Secret

> A/N: This is rather difficult for me to do considering that I am just scraping a fic that I had worked on for ages then just scrap to start a whole new story. I hope that you guys like this better. Mind I'm trying to bounce back.  
  
Title: Dreams Kill  
  
Author: Fallen Angel of Hell  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Coupling: Draco and Hermione  
  
Original Characters: Anya Turner and Destiny Nickson  
  
Summary: All hell seems to break loose when Dudley admits what he relived when the dementors attacked to Harry. OotP spoilers.  
  
Ch. 1 Terrible Secret  
  
"Childhood is over the minute you find out that you are going to die." Top Dollar from 'The Crow'  
  
In the heart of Surrey in the middle of Privet Drive there is a house. This house is like any ordinary house with the exception to the fact that there is a very unusual boy there. This boy is named Harry and it could be considered that he is not at all a boy, but a man. One could suggest that there is a large difference between a man and a boy. For example a boy does not often see death in his dreams whenever he falls to sleep, but a boy who has seen another man die often grows quickly into a man.  
  
Harry had in fact seen death on more than one occasion and the memories held fast to his memory. On more than one occasion he had seen the same death over and over to awaken in an icy sweat and never return to his haunted dreams. These days the main death that haunted him was the death of his godfather Sirius.  
  
Lucky for Harry it was not yet time to go to sleep and he still had time to roam the neighborhood pondering his thoughts, but never often pondering his memories. With the wind passing through his hair Harry sat down on the corner of Privet Drive pondering how he would survive another year. He glanced up on occasion looking for Dudley so that he knew that it was time to go home or what could very well be considered to be a home.  
  
Sighing softly Harry looked down at his hand where he spotted a cut that he had gotten from a cat he decided to play with in the park. Why he ever stayed for any length of time at the Dursley's was beyond him, but the Order would probably slaughter him if he had decided to run away again.  
  
"I'd probably be better off," he mumbled.  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" A familiar voice that nearly made Harry groan out of annoyance came. "You sound like you have gone mad. Not that you would have to go far to get there."  
  
Rolling his eyes Harry looked up to see his morbidly obese first cousin standing over him with his blonde hair gelled back reminding Harry of his rival Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Dudley?" He asked coldly.  
  
"To talk." Dudley shoved his hands in his pockets as Harry raised his eyebrow. "Come on don't look at me like that. I mean it this time."  
  
"What's the catch?" Harry questioned.  
  
"No catch, I just, um," Dudley paused to glance around, "I wanted to ask about those things that came around last summer."  
  
"The dementors?" Harry asked. Dudley nodded looking slightly unsure of himself. "Why? On any normal base you'd never want to hear any of what goes on in my world."  
  
"Well today I do and I want to know if you knew what it was like," Dudley moved closer to Harry. Feeling extremely uneasy Harry stood up facing his cousin. After years of poundings he wasn't about to let his guard down now. However where Dudleys gang was hiding he didn't know. He looked around quickly. There was a bush across the street that any of them could be lurking.  
  
"Yeah I know what it's like," Harry said, "I know everytime they come too close I hear when Voldemort killed my parents."  
  
"How do you handle it? Is there anyway to get away from what they do to you?" Dudley had dropped his voice, but he wasn't coming any closer. Maybe this was for real, just maybe Dudley was going to hold respect for him. Harry would have to make sure.  
  
"You don't," he replied, "but what could someone as spoiled as you have that haunts you so badly?"  
  
Dudley's chest swelled up as he inhaled sharply and Harry could have sworn that Dudley's hands had turned into fists in his pockets. It took a minute, but Dudley relaxed and his blue eyes bore into Harry's.  
  
"My girlfriend," he replied solemnly. "I ki-."  
  
Harry frowned as his cousin stopped. He knew all too well that his cousin wouldn't cry, but he looked like he would if he continued without regaining his thoughts. Allowing a few minutes of awkward silenced passed before Harry decided to break the silence.  
  
"You had a girlfriend?" He said. "I thought Smeltings was all boys."  
  
"It's called sneaking out," Dudley snapped, "she went to the school just down the road from Smeltings. An all girls Catholic School."  
  
"What happened then? Maybe if you face it you will get over it," Harry watched a car pass by and looked back at Dudley.  
  
"I ki-," Dudley stopped and took a breath, "I killed her."  
  
"What!?" Harry said in disbelief. "You?"  
  
"It was an accident," Dudley managed. "She told me something and I went mad. I didn't mean to. Oh God you can't tell my mum and dad."  
  
"Dudley you murdered someone," Harry said through gritted teeth so that he didn't yell. "I don't care what you say or whether or not it was an accident; murder is murder."  
  
"I know!" Dudley yelled. "Don't you think I know this? But the odd thing is, I don't remember killing her."  
  
Harry sighed running his hand thorough his messy hair. Why his cousin chose to come to him with this was beyond him, but he did.  
  
"Why?" he asked finally. "May I ask why?"  
  
"Because she was just like you," Dudley snarled, "and she was pregnant."  
  
Hot bile rose in Harry's throat and his stomach flipped. There was a Catholic school that had a witch in their halls that was dead now. Dead for a year, perhaps more.  
  
"So you killed her to solve your problems?" Harry felt sick. "Why didn't you... Why weren't you...Oh never mind. Listen I won't say anything, that's your place, but I'm telling you right now that there is nothing that is going to help you Dudley... never. Not as long as there is blood on your hands."  
  
Harry turned on heal and ran for number four where he knew that he couldn't look his aunt and uncle in the eye because of what he knew. As soon as he got home he would go to his room and write a letter to Ron and Hermione telling them that he needed to leave immediately. Dudley had admitted to the murder of a witch and given the chance he would probably kill a wizard.  
  
An hour passed by and Harry had sealed two letter and was tying them to Hedwigs leg when there was a knock on his door. He quickly sent Hedwig on her way and opened the door to a very disgruntled Uncle Vernon.  
  
"What did you say to my son?" he asked in a hiss. Harry frowned, his wonderful cousin had probably set him up to do this or at least if Dudley was that smart he would have. It was most likely that he would escape a beating if he played stupid.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked screwing up his face to appear as if he didn't know anything.  
  
"He just came home and he is pale as a ghost! Now I know that you have been talking to him!" Uncle Vernon look extremely livid. "Now tell me what you have said!"  
  
"Nothing! I haven't said a thing to him!" Outraged by the answer he had been given, Uncle Vernon slapped Harry clear into the wall just behind where he was standing. For a few seconds Harry struggled to breath, but he eventually regained normal breathing patterns and that's when Harry heard a great amount of glass breaking downstairs.  
  
"Vernon!" Aunt Petunia screamed.  
  
Uncle Vernon glared icily at Harry before rushing down the stairs. Knowing that he would possibly regret following, Harry rushed down the stairs in pursuit of his uncle.  
  
The dining room was covered in tiny shards of porcelain and crystal. Aunt Petunia was standing in the doorway looking horrified. There was complete silence for what seemed like hours until the two heads belonging to Harry's aunt and uncle turned on him.  
  
"How did this happen?" Aunt Petunia snarled.  
  
"I haven't done anything!" Harry said in his defense spotting Dudley cowering in a corner.  
  
"Don't lie to us boy!" Uncle Vernon snapped. "We know that you have done something!"  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly," Harry snapped clearing his throat, "I haven't done a damn thing nor have I said anything to your precious son." There was an added amount of sarcasm when Harry spoke of Dudley.  
  
Uncle Vernon appeared utterly livid as he moved to strangle Harry, but no sooner had Uncle Vernon's fingertips touched Harry's throat did the doorbell ring. Not wanting to risk being attacked for murder, Uncle Vernon stepped away adjusting his horrible tie.  
  
"Get the bloody door boy," he snarled, "but don't think that you aren't going to get what is coming to you."  
  
Sighing out of relief Harry nearly ran for the door.  
  
(End)
> 
> So, what do you think? I'm excited about movie 3 coming out on Friday and felt that it was time to write another Harry Potter fic. I hope the murder appeals to all of you. As for anyone who takes offense to the Catholic thing... Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get the hell over it. Oh yes and I need a beta reader for this... It seems that the one I had quit on me.  
  
Forever  
  
Fallen Angel of Hell


	2. Graces of the higher power

> Title: Dreams Kill  
  
Author: Fallen Angel of Hell  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Coupling: Draco and Hermione  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters.Though I have Original Characters which can be seen below.  
  
Original Characters: Anya Turner and Destiny Nickson  
  
Summary: All hell seems to break loose when Dudley admits what he relived when the dementors attacked to Harry. OotP spoilers.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Queen of the Elven City- Much thanks to you especially because you are my beta and my first reviewer.  
  
EyEluvBOB-XX- Thanks for your review I laughed when I read it and I feel honored to be added to your watch list. An author like me loves that.  
  
Flowerdrum- It had better be good because so far PoA is my favorite book. Thanks for given my newest a look.  
  
Ch. 2 Graces of the higher power  
  
"It can't rain all the time." Eric Draven 'The Crow'  
  
Harry nearly slammed into the door when he reached it. After taking a few breaths to calm himself as he glanced through the cloudy glass of the door seeing the shadows of two people. Finally he opened the door with his eyes to the ground.  
  
"We're looking for a Mister Potter," a female's voice said in a very American accent. He looked up to see a tall short haired brunette dressed in black slacks and a tight black waist coat like Snape wore. Behind her was Lupin in a black suit that had been well worn. Footsteps interrupted Harry's thoughts and he turned to see Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Whatever it is you're selling we do not want any," he spat haughtily.  
  
"Actually Mister Dursley, we are here for Harry," Lupin said calmly.  
  
"Well he's not leaving!" Uncle Vernon seized the back of Harry's shirt pulling him backwards. The door was half closed whenever a hand stopped it from closing.  
  
"I don't think you would want us to come in by force Mister Dursley," the woman said. "Remember what happens when you piss witches and wizards off."  
  
The door opened fully and once again Harry and Uncle Vernon were facing the unknown woman and Lupin.  
  
"May we come in," Lupin asked, "there are a few matters that we would like to discuss with you and your wife."  
  
Uncle Vernon thought for a moment before standing back allowing the woman and Lupin to come in. They were directed to go to the lounge and they did so.  
  
"You go upstairs," Uncle Vernon snapped in Harry's ear, "just keep in your mind that you are not leaving."  
  
Uncle Vernon's eyes glinted with the purest of malice and he smiled evilly. At that very moment Harry knew that something very terrible was going to happen. He ran upstairs and nearly flew into his bedroom shutting the door behind him. For a moment he looked around his room for his invisibility cloak and finally found it under several of his text books. Quick as he possibly could have he wrapped the cloak around him and left his room carefully opening the door and closing it behind him. Getting down the stairs was especially tricky because now that the house had been getting older several more of the stairs creaked which would alert someone.  
  
Finally he reached a closed door and stood next to it. Uncle Vernon seemed to be giving a very long and boring speech on how he refused to allow Harry to leave as punishment. Several minutes would pass before any other voice could speak.  
  
"Well now that you have enlightened us, I might introduce you to Anya Turner," Lupin said, "she is with The Witch and Wizard Confederation of Adoption."  
  
"What does that mean?" Harry heard Aunt Petunia demand.  
  
"It means Mister and Misses Dursley that Remus Lupin here has been granted custody of your surrogate son," Anya said in a very official voice. "Now you have two choices: give Harry to us quietly or we force you to give him to us. It's entirely your option, but keep in mind that he is leaving with us tonight."  
  
"This is preposterous!" Uncle Vernon yelled. There were footsteps to the door and out of panic Harry ran very carefully for the stairs and up to his room just as the door swung open. "Potter!"  
  
Quick as he could Harry opened his door and threw the invisibility cloak. He took a second to turn off the door before he went back down the stairs.  
  
"Yes sir?" He asked standing in front of his turnip faced uncle.  
  
"Get in here!" he snapped nearly dragging Harry into the room. For a second Harry glanced around the room before his eyes came to rest on who he now knew was Anya Turner. She now wore a pair of red framed oval glasses and her waist coat had been unbuttoned revealing a black dress shirt beneath it.  
  
"Did you even offer them to sit down?" Harry questioned rudely.  
  
"We'd better not," Anya said, "never know what they might do." Her eyes flashed icily in Uncle Vernon's direction before she began to walk slowly in Harry's direction.  
  
"Harry this is Anya," Lupin said. Harry nodded noticing Anya seemed to be examining his face.  
  
"If I may," she said touching his face where Uncle Vernon's hand had made contact with his face. Instantly Harry's scar felt as if someone had decided to rub it to sooth him. It was an odd sensation, but he liked that it was a change from the searing pain that he usually felt. "Mister Dursley, have you ever hit this boy?"  
  
Right at that second Vernon Dursley acquired the look of a deer in the headlights. There was an eerie silence that Harry quickly grew accustomed to because the silence was half fear coming from his aunt and uncle.  
  
"Of course he hasn't," Aunt Petunia said after several minutes of silence. Her voice had even given off the strong scent of guilt.  
  
"Thank you for your answer Misses Dursley, but I do believe that I was asking your husband," Anya said looking at Aunt Petunia as if she was a worthless piece of garbage. "I would love to hear your answer Mister Dursley."  
  
"No," Uncle Vernon replied shakily, "I would never lay a hand on him."  
  
"Liar!" Harry yelled. His heart sped up and he looked Anya in the eye. "He hit me! He's done it a thousand times before."  
  
"Well then," Lupin said slightly interested, "this would mean the Dursley's have no choice but to allow us to take Harry, unless they would like to lose everything they ever have or will have."  
  
"Are you threatening us?" Uncle Vernon spat angrily.  
  
"No sir," Lupin smiled, "it is a promise. Now Harry go upstairs and gather your things, we will be leaving at once."  
  
Harry nodded and ran upstairs to gather all of his belongings. At that point he could care less if the Witch and Wizards Confederation of Adoption was real or not, he was free. It almost reminded him of this quote he had read from a movie he had seen briefly called 'The Crow.' All he could think was the rain was over and a new day was about to dawn.  
  
(To be continued...)  
  
So what did you guys think of that? I didn't think it was too bad. I got all giddy because I received 2 reviews in a half hour after I posted.Much thanks! That was a real shocker for me. So all I ask is read and review, no flames because they will be laughed at. Constructive critism is more than welcome.  
  
Forever  
  
Fallen Angel of Hell


	3. Death of Destiny

> Title: Dreams Kill  
  
Author: Fallen Angel of Hell  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Coupling: Draco and Hermione  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters, but if I did I would share.  
  
Original Characters: Anya Turner and Destiny Nickson  
  
Summary: All hell seems to break loose when Dudley admits what he relived when the dementors attacked Harry. OotP spoilers.  
  
Thanks!  
  
EyEluvBOB-XX- I guess that you'll just have to find out. You'll learn a little more about Anya in this chapter as well as something about the other original character.  
  
Queen of the Elven City- Yes, me. My pen name and story may sound morbid, but I have a happy side. Special thanks to you.  
  
SS-Mars- The person who I've been waiting for. I can always count on you. Yeah Dudley killed his girlfriend and yes Lupin is taking Harry away.  
  
Kianie- Thanks! I look forward to another review.  
  
Ch. 3 Death to Destiny  
  
"This is the really real world, and there ain't no comin' back." T-Bird 'The Crow'  
  
It was dawn by the time Lupin, Anya, and Harry arrived at their destination; Hogwarts stood before them, shining in the early morning light. Anya yawned silently and prodded Lupin in the shoulder to wake him up. His eyes opened and he looked in the backseat at Harry who was still sleeping soundly.  
  
"Should we wake him?" Anya questioned. "He reminds me so much of my husband."  
  
"Oh, did he get in as much trouble as Harry?" Lupin asked stretching and opening the car door.  
  
"Don't all Gryffindors?" Anya replied rhetorically opening the back door. She leaned in and gently shook Harry on the shoulder. "Harry, we're here."  
  
Slowly Harry opened up his eyes and looked out the window. For a minute Harry didn't have any idea where he was, but he realized where he was once he spotted the large oak doors.  
  
"We're staying at Hogwarts?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"We thought that Grimmauld Place would be too much to handle right now," Lupin said in attempt to comfort him. "If you don't want to stay here that's alright, but Anya needs to get some sleep."  
  
"Hogwarts is fine," Harry said. "I'm a little hungry."  
  
"Well then come on," Anya said gently, "We'll come back and get your stuff later."  
  
The three walked slowly up to the castle though Harry wouldn't be able to think that Anya was walking slowly because she was several feet in front of both he and Lupin. For once Harry felt freedom, the three of them probably were the only people in all of Hogwarts unless the teachers lingered there for the summer. He almost suspected that Dumbledore and McGonagall were almost always there whether it was Summer or not.  
  
Opening the large oak doors the three slipped in to meet the faces of Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Harry!" Hemione squealed. "Oh how are you?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Do you guys ever go home?" He questioned with a smile.  
  
"Doesn't seem that way," Ron said spotting the purple bruise on the side of Harry's face. "What happened?"  
  
"I got into a fight against my will," he answered as Hermione had stepped forward to examine it even farther. "In the end of the whole battle we won."  
  
"Dudley did this to you?" she asked.  
  
"No, Uncle Vernon," Harry said before placing his hands on Hermione's face, "I'm fine really. Mind you, I am hungry."  
  
Both Ron and Hermione laughed and the three set off for the kitchens while Lupin and Anya made way for the potions dungeon. Hermione had been talking about how the Order was still officially at Grimmauld Place, but all of the other members felt that the three of them would probably like being at Hogwarts better.  
  
"Do you guys know anything about Anya?" Harry questioned. The three of them stopped and both Hermione and Ron turned to face him.  
  
"As far as what?" Hermione questioned. "Don't tell me you haven't heard of her?"  
  
"Why would I have? She's not famous is she?" Harry looked from Hermione to Ron.  
  
"She's only a Hogwarts legacy," Ron said slightly exasperated. "She graduated the same year as Bill, top of her class, head girl, Slytherin Quidditch captain, you name it she was probably on top of it. First American head girl and Bill shared a common room with her."  
  
"You guys wouldn't be talking about Professor Turner would you?" announced the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. Harry spun around and met the face of the infamous Slytherin prince.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Making a cake," Draco answered sarcastically. "I got kicked out of my house Potter. Not that you would give a damn." The Slytherin prince pushed his way past the Golden Trio as if they were nothing and in his book they were just that; nothing.  
  
Breakfast was a quiet ordeal. Draco sat alone at the Slytherin house table while Hermione, Harry, and Ron all sat at Gryffindor table chewing silently on their eggs and toast. Just as they were about to leave Snape walked in appearing to be in a very foul mood.  
  
"Wonder what's wrong with him," Ron muttered, "but I'd rather not stick around to find out. Come on mate, let's go get your stuff."  
  
Harry swallowed the last of his toast and got up to follow Ron and Hermione who was already halfway to the door.  
  
_:Later that night:  
_  
Gryffindor tower didn't seem to be the same without all of your dorm mates around and Harry was having problems getting to sleep. Pulling on his robe and putting on his slippers Harry slipped out of the dorm and went on a evening stroll through the castle. He hadn't even realized where his feet had decided to carry him when he walked out onto a balcony. The cool breeze blew across his face and he looked up into the stars. Just when he thought he was alone he heard someone cough. He looked over and saw a figure gazing up into the stars.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. The figure turned around and looked at him. It was Anya.  
  
"You're fine, I could actually use the company," she said motioning for him to stand beside her. "It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is," he answered. "Not to be rude, but do you really work for the Witch and Wizard Confederation of Adoption?"  
  
"No, I work for an association in America," she said. "I'm sorry, you probably got your hopes up about Remus adopting you?"  
  
"A little," Harry's face fell and he looked back up into the stars and spotted Orion where he spotted the dog star Sirius.  
  
"Do you want someone to adopt you?" she asked moving a little closer to him most likely for comfort.  
  
"Not really, but it would have been nice to have Sirius as my dad," he looked back down and then to Anya's pale face.  
  
"It's hard to lose a loved one, believe me, in recent events my sister was murdered, my husband passed away mysteriously and my daughter died," she mumbled. "Then just a few months ago when I came here looking for my father I discovered that he too had died. That's when I joined the Order. I felt obligated to take his place."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry watched as a shooting star flew across the sky. "Sirius was my godfather."  
  
"He was my father," Anya said. "I just found out. At least you had a chance to know him."  
  
Harry felt a hand squeeze his shoulder gently. He felt Dudley's secret pushing on his mind and he looked at Anya. Her eyes were so gentle and she seemed so kind making him want to tell her.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" he asked.  
  
"Anything," she said. Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and took a deep breath.  
  
"My cousin told me something horrible just yesterday," he muttered in a low voice. "He, uh, killed someone. His girlfriend actually, a couple years ago when he found out she was pregnant."  
  
Anya's face, though it was dark, was visibly paler. This was most certainly something she would expect. Maybe he should have just kept the secret to himself.  
  
"Go on," she said feeling in her pockets. "I can tell there's more."  
  
"Um, well, er, she was a witch, and Dudley was raised to be very anti- magic," he explained. "He tried to play it off to me that it was an accident."  
  
Now Harry felt guilty for telling her. Anya appeared to be a little appalled by the last bit that Harry had added. After a minute Harry noticed that Anya seemed to become a little more cool and collected.  
  
"This may be a little disturbing to you," she started, "but have you ever heard the tale that when you have a dream that you are falling if you hit the ground you die?"  
  
"Yes," he answered. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"This is my sister Destiny Nickson," she said handing him a photo. "Willard and I loved her like she was our daughter. Her mum died several years ago and we adopted her. It seems that with the events Destiny became a little rebellious. She was murdered almost two years ago. When I found out I had trouble sleeping because everytime I closed my eyes I saw her body mangled in the snow, her stomach had been torn open and she was strangled until she quit breathing. Then suddenly she began to move and before I knew it she was standing, but she wasn't the same and the next thing I knew she had pushed me over a cliff."  
  
Harry took the picture and lit his wand. The girl was beautiful. Destiny could almost pass for an angel with her thin tanned face and dark eyes with her light brown hair falling on her shoulders.  
  
"She's beautiful," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, she was five months pregnant when she died. It was a boy, my husband and I buried him with his mother after we named him Anthony. She went to a Catholic school in London. I think that's where Willard and I went wrong."  
  
Connecting one piece to another Harry looked at Anya. Her little sister sounded just like the nameless victim Dudley had killed himself. Maybe Destiny was Dudley's girlfriend.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Unfortunately for us the dead stay dead and do not return to the living," she muttered sadly.  
  
"So Sirius was your father?" he asked. "How come he never told me about you?"  
  
"He didn't know," she said, "Mother never told him, but she lied to my dad for twenty years until her death several years ago. Then she told him the truth."  
  
"He was a great man," he assured, "you would have loved him."  
  
"I'm sure I would have," she said pulling away from the balcony, "well I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
  
Harry watched as Anya disappeared into complete darkness. For what seemed like hours Harry lingered on the balcony, thinking about Sirius and what a great father he would have been had he known.  
  
(TBC)  
  
So what do you guys think? I know I'm probably going to be questioned about Destiny and Dudley's girlfriend, but that will all come out in the last chapter. Now I'm going to warn all of you some freaky things are all about to happen with our favorite cannons and for those who hate Mary- Sues I'm going to tell you right now you've already been forewarned that there are original characters so if you have a problem don't complain to me cause I won't listen. No flames as they are often ridiculed and constructive critism is more than welcome.  
  
Forever  
  
Fallen Angel of Hell


	4. Hand Prints and Finger Marks

Title: Dreams Kill  
  
Author: Fallen Angel of Hell  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Coupling: Draco and Hermione  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters, but if I did I would share.  
  
Original Characters: Anya Turner and Destiny Nickson  
  
Summary: All hell seems to break loose when Dudley admits what he relived when the dementors attacked to Harry. OotP spoilers.  
  
Thanks!  
  
EyEluvBOB-XX- Thanks again for both reviews. I should probably add another song fic. I'm not always one for the happy ending. Anya is actually 25. Destiny was 15 at death.  
  
Ch. 3 Hand prints and finger marks  
  
"They're all dead. They just don't know it yet." Eric Draven 'The Crow'  
  
Three full weeks had passed since Harry had told Anya about his cousin's secret. He felt a little more free now that at least somebody knew. Summer was drawing to a close and Gryffindor tower seemed to grow a little more because Malfoy had been moved there because he had been the only Slytherin. Now there wasn't any minute that didn't have any ridicule coming from Malfoy's direction.  
  
Though there was an advantage to sharing a common room with Malfoy and that was he fell asleep on the couch often making pranks easy. The latest prank was pulled off by Ron and he had made it look like Malfoy had wet his pants. All but the little blonde Slytherin prince had a laugh.  
  
On the third Friday Hermione decided to lie on the couch to take a nap. She hadn't been sleeping too well knowing that Malfoy had been added to the "family" and with everyone out of the tower she felt like seizing the opportunity.  
  
She drifted away with little effort giving in to a dream that she would be surprised to have.  
  
Her dreams  
  
"Where in Gods green earth did I put that book?" Hermione asked herself.  
  
"Tell me do Mudbloods always talk to themselves?" Malfoy's voice announced from the couch.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Hello to you too," Malfoy said pulling a fingernail file from his robes pocket. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"My book Ferretboy," she answered. Striding over to where the prince had decided to sit and picking up a pillow she found her book titled "Men: How to Live Without." Once Malfoy caught the title he snorted.  
  
"So you're a lesbian then?" he asked.  
  
"No," she replied in a rather haughty tone. "I thought that the book would be funny. It has been so far."  
  
"Really," he said leaning back and placing his hands behind his head while Hermione opened her book. She hadn't even been reading for five minutes when Malfoy broke into a fit of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"You," he said, "you look so different naked."  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked looking down. She was perfectly clothed in blue jeans and a spaghetti strapped pink shirt. "I have clothes on you pervert."  
  
"I know that, but seeing as I haven't gotten anything in the last month I figure that even picturing a naked body couldn't hurt even if it's yours."  
  
"You're sick," she muttered looking back at her book. To Malfoy she seemed to be reading, but in her mind she was taking off all his clothes. She looked up again. Even for someone who had treated her so badly from day one, in his nude form he had a perfect build.  
  
"Are you a virgin?" he asked.  
  
"We all know you're not," she snapped.  
  
"So you are," he laughed, "I figured as much considering your head is always buried in a book."  
  
Hermione huffed and threw down her book. Her patience was wearing very thin, but the way he had been talking to her was a bit of a turn-on. Slowly her breathing seemed to increase and her heart rate doubled.  
  
"So what if I am?" she questioned standing up.  
  
In turn Malfoy also stood as if trying to tell her that he was the sexiest man alive and no woman ever told him no. He could even see the lust in her eyes. At this point he didn't care if she was Muggle born. Her body was perfect. Much like magnets do, the Slytherin prince moved in on Hermione.  
  
"You are very beautiful, Granger," he whispered in her ear. "Now let's not let it go to waste."  
  
His soft lips pressed against hers while he pulled her close to him. He kissed her for a long while their tongues battling for a winner. For a minute they stopped. Hermione's lips were bruised and swollen now.  
  
"Damn, you are one hell of a kisser," she said. Smirking he picked her up and carried her up to the boys dormitory where he had his own room away from Harry and Ron.  
  
Malfoy quickly learned that Hermione hadn't been lying about her virginity. At first he couldn't believe that she hadn't slept with either of her best friends or Krum for that matter. He grinned over at her sleeping form and thought of the moments they had shared.  
  
He sat up and looked at her. She was so perfect, her skin was so soft and the way she slept was adorable. Malfoy knew that in his life perfect things didn't exist and while he watched he could see Hemione's belly take a fuller shape. A cruel voice echoed in his ears telling him that she was pregnant.  
  
Not being able to stand the thought of being the father of a Mudblood's child he reached for her thin neck. Just a little would do. His long cold fingers wrapped around her throat and he added pressure as soon as she woke up.  
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded as she choked. "What about our baby?"  
  
Tears pushed out of her eyes as she fought, but given what she had just done with him she was far too weak to fight. He was on top of her pushing his hands farther into her throat. A gurgling noise issued from Hermione's throat and her eyes were bulging. She was nearly dead now. It wouldn't take long. A Malfoy's nature was to kill. As long as the two were making love, Hermione had been a witch, but now that they were finished she was a Mudblood again and so much better off dead.  
  
"You will not trap me you filthy flea ridden Mudblood," he snarled hearing a bone chilling snap. Her neck had broken.  
  
waking  
  
Hermione flew up from her sleeping position and into the arms of a strong man still breathing heavily. For a few minutes she cried into his shoulder before lifting her head and staring into the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What were you dreaming?" he asked sounding slightly concerned. Pushing him off of her Hermione curled up into the fetal position.  
  
"You," she said, "you strangled me."  
  
Malfoy looked at her and kneeled on his knees. Now he was often cruel to this girl, but this dream that she seemed to have about him was very disturbing.  
  
"I wouldn't do that," he said. "I wouldn't make someone like you suffer."  
  
Hermione looked deep into his eyes searching for some sign of good in the Malfoy. His eyes were cold, but they seemed to tell a story. Sitting up she looked at him tilting her head slightly and not even realizing their heads drawing closer to one another. Their lips met briefly and the broke.  
  
"I think I've fallen in love with you," he said in her ear before kissing her neck gently. "Let's see where we go first."  
  
He left without saying one more word and Hermione pulled a mirror out of her pocket that she had been carrying since fourth year. Her face looked fine though she was paler than usual so she looked on her neck.  
  
Her neck was not nearly as perfect as it had been. Long and very thin marking bruised her neck like a skeleton had attempted to strangle her, not someone who still had flesh on their bones.  
  
(TBC)  
  
Freaky huh? There are three more of these types of dreams before we  
get to the last two or three chapters. The next one is... well I won't  
say anything. Use your imagination. So now that you've read there's a  
little blue button just below here that says submit review so give one  
up. Flames will be laughed at or pictured naked whichever I prefer and  
constructive critism is more that welcomed.  
  
I've just been to see Movie number three and I was not nearly as impressed as I had hoped. I was actually disappointed it didn't follow the book as much as the first 2 movies. Let's hope the fourth isn't slaughtered near as much.  
  
Forever  
  
Fallen Angel of Hell 


	5. Bodies and Water

> Title: Dreams Kill  
  
Author: Fallen Angel of Hell  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Coupling: Draco and Hermione  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters, but if I did I would share.  
  
Original Characters: Anya Turner and Destiny Nickson  
  
Summary: All hell seems to break loose when Dudley admits what he relived when the dementors attacked Harry. OotP spoilers.  
  
Thanks!  
  
**EyEluvBOB-XX**- Almost always my first reviewer. Thanks for the never-ending support. No, Malfoy did not strangle her in her sleep. The last sentence says that the strangle marks were bone thin... Someone already dead strangled her.  
  
**Too tired to care**- Like your pen name. Odd is my specialty.  
  
**Sunflower**- The confusion works itself out in the last chapter.  
  
**Rabbit**- Thanks for giving it a look. You're the first constructive critism review. Everything you said will be explained in the next chapter (not this one). I also thought it would be great for Hermione to wake up to the man she had dreamt was strangling her. I thought it was a... rather nice effect.  
  
**Queen of the Elven City**- I couldn't figure out who was hotter... Ron, Harry, the twins, or Malfoy.  
  
Special thanks to **Queen of the Elven City** for her wonderful beta work.  
  
Warning: This does not reach R rating, but it does have some provocative text.  
  
Ch. 5 Beauty and Water  
  
"Ya know, my daddy used to say every man's got a devil. And you can't rest 'til you find him." Top Dollar 'The Crow'  
  
A few days had passed by slowly and it almost seemed like somebody had decided to play a cruel joke and stop time. Hermione had told Harry about her dream though she wasn't sure why. For now she was covering the thin bruises with a truckful of makeup so that nobody could see it at all. Harry had suggested that she go see Anya or even Dumbledore, but she told him that she was fine and it had just been a dream.  
  
"'Mione anything your mind thinks is real," Harry said, "will be made real."  
  
"Does the same concept go for the imaginary friends I had when I was five?" Hermione asked with her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
They turned to see that Anya had been listening to the conversation and was smiling with slight amusement. Over the last few weeks they had found out that the whole reason Malfoy had referred to her as Professor Turner was the fact she was a dream psychologist who taught at one of the wizard universities.  
  
"If you were a schizophrenic that would be true Hermione," she said turning a page in her dream book that she recorded her dreams. "I had a dream once that my husband and daughter were revived and Willard told me what killed him and Destiny."  
  
"Who's Destiny?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"My sister," Anya muttered. "Magic killed him and magic possessed the man who murdered Destiny."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said, "that's terrible."  
  
"Just be careful with magic," Anya warned, "at times it can kick your ass."  
  
With that Anya closed her book and bowed her head which all had become accustomed to knowing that was her way of saying goodbye. She had disappeared down the hall.  
  
"She has a way with words doesn't she?" Harry questioned. "Can't even greet anyone properly."  
  
"She probably can, but that must be her preference," Hermione said shoving Harry playfully. "Where's Ron? We haven't seen him all day."  
  
"He said he wanted to be alone," Harry said closing a book that he had been looking at. "I don't know what he saw, but it must have really scared him because he's been drinking the bottle of vodka we found."  
  
"You're kidding?" Hermione said getting up. Harry shook his head. With that information Hermione took off at a dead run for Gryffindor tower.  
  
_**:Ron:**_  
  
Already more than in a drunken stupor Ron tipped the near empty bottle of Vodka that he and Harry had discovered beneath a floorboard. No matter how many glassfuls he had the memory of what he saw still wasn't out of his mind.  
  
Just that morning as he strolled through the castle he heard something fall. Thinking that it had just been Peeves up to trouble once again he continued on until he reached a dungeon area that he hadn't been to since the Deathday party for Nearly Headless Nick. He continued on, lost in his thoughts on a dream that Hermione had shared with him. For a second he looked up noting that there was a corner just ahead of him that he would have to turn.  
  
Right as he prepared to turn he heard a moan. Stopping dead in his tracks he glanced around the dim corridor knowing that what he was doing was slightly perverted. Nothing would have prepared him for what he was about to see.  
  
Pressed against the wall was Anya, the very woman that Bill had graduated with and had a crush on once upon a time. Across the floor lay her blood red tank top in a heap leaving her in a see-through bra. Her skirt had been hiked up so that her partner had access.  
  
It wasn't that Ron had seen the Head Girl of nineteen eighty-eight in a compromising position... Her partner was none other than her old head of house; Severus Snape. Lucky for Ron's eyes Snape had failed to undress unlike Anya.  
  
Feeling sick Ron turned and took off at a dead run. He would never be able to remove the image of Snape shagging Anya Turner. Then again he would never be able to see the woman in the same light ever again. Snape had to have been twenty years older than her if not more. The age difference alone was disgusting.  
  
So there he was, all alone drinking the memory away. Slowly Ron had began to feel tired and numb like someone had cut away all of his nerves. Tipping back his hundredth drink and setting the glass aside he felt that it was time to go to sleep. Hugging his pillow tightly he drifted of to a dream.  
  
_:Dream:_  
  
Ron was completely alone and surrounded by trees. The scent of honeysuckle and jasmine caught his senses and he looked around noticing that he was in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Hello," came a voice in his ear.  
  
He spun around half expecting the voice to be from a centaur though he didn't know if there were females. However he met the eyes of a woman about his age in a yellow and black plaid skirt, white wife beater half covered by a black jacket with a gold crest on the breast pocket, she also wore black knee highs and black dress shoes.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Destiny," she said smiling giving off the vibe that she wanted him. Feeling slightly aroused he moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm Ron," he said kissing her. They held on to their lusty kiss for several minutes before breaking apart.  
  
"Tell you what," she started moving close to his ear, "give me a ten second head start and in the end if you can catch me you can have me." When she finished she kissed a small area on Ron's neck.  
  
Reluctantly, he released her and she began to run. Waiting a little more than ten seconds he began to run after her knowing that in the end he would be rewarded. For several minutes he ran until he found her jacket. Thinking how much of a gentlemen Destiny would think he was, he picked it up and took it with him.  
  
Farther down he found a yellow and black plaid skirt. Now he knew how he would be rewarded. He added the skirt to the jacket and continued to run. As he went on he collected Destiny's shoes, stockings and last of all he collected her wife beater. After a minute more of his running he ran into a clearing where a pool of water was gleaming in the moonlight and his prize stood in the shallow waters in nothing but her bra and underwear.  
  
Stripping away his own clothes, Ron splashed clumsily out into the cold water for Destiny. He met her about six feet from the shore and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Now how about my prize?" he asked rhetorically as he bent down to kiss her. Not five minutes later he felt Destiny pushing down on his shoulders and he was just a head above the dark waters. Destiny was laughing evilly as she shoved him backwards and attacked him pushing him under.  
  
Ron wasn't sure what to do so he tried to push her off of him, but her strength seemed to be greater than his as she shoved his head beneath the water. For a minute he believed that she was simply joking, but the more he struggled against the joke the more pressure she applied to holding his head under the water. Soon he was inhaling water that had been mixed with what tasted oddly like blood instead of oxygen and he was growing slightly weak from fighting.  
  
_:In reality:_  
  
Hermione burst through the dormitory doors where Ron and Harry slept. There was Ron on his back flailing and choking. Harry came up behind her.  
  
"What the-?" he said as Hermione quickly made her way to Ron's bed with Harry not far behind her.  
  
Ron was on the verge of turning blue when Hermione made her fist attempt to turn him on her own. However she didn't have the strength to turn him.  
  
"Harry, help me now," she demanded pushing again. This time Harry pushed as well. It took a minute, but the two finally managed to get Ron on his side and they were disgusted when they realized he had been choking on his own vomit.  
  
"If we hadn't been here he would have died," Hermione said sounding very morbid. Harry squeezed her shoulder gently.  
  
Harry bent down and shook his old friend awake. Ron sat up, bile still wet on his freckled flesh, and looked at Ron and Hermione. He was still half asleep.  
  
"Where's Destiny?" he asked. "That bitch tried to drown me!"  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. For a minute Harry saw the look of confusion on Hermione's face which quickly was replaced by the look of curiousity.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Professor Turner," she said turning on heel and running out of the dormitory.  
  
(TBC)  
  
Take note my wonderful readers that so far all of my dream murder attempts are driven by lust and something happening to their real bodies. Hermione was really being strangled, by what or who I will not reveal until the very last chapter. Ron was held under water by Destiny who you shall find has the darkest of dark sides and in reality he was really drowning.  
  
Strange. Yes that's me. So now that you've read you may care to review. Flames will be fed to some random dragon that I find along my path and constructive critism is welcomed openly. Reviews will be most welcome and will be kept under my pillow at night.  
  
Forever  
  
Fallen Angel of Hell


	6. Mothers and Ropes

> Title: Dreams Kill  
  
Author: Fallen Angel of Hell  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Coupling: Draco and Hermione  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters, but if I did I would share.  
  
Original Characters: Anya Turner and Destiny Nickson  
  
Summary: All hell seems to break loose when Dudley admits what he relived when the dementors attacked Harry. OotP spoilers.  
  
Thanks!  
  
**EyEluvBOB-XX**- Yeah sorry about that. It was a little disgusting I have to agree. I had even begun to feel a little queasy in the writing process. I'm probably going to go 5 or 6 chapters more. This was just a strange little idea that was going to kick my ass until I decided to write it.  
  
**SS-Mars**- Okay the one person I fail to tell who matters. I hardly tell anyone when I update. I probably should.  
  
**Queen of the Elven City**- Yeah, this chapter isn't creepy. It's an answer to Rabbit's questions. Sorry if I made it too creepy. Perhaps I should move this to Horror instead of Angst. Thanks again.
> 
> **Rabbit**- The reality is setting in because somebody... nah can't tell you it'd spoil all the good fun. Morbid is a specialty.  
  
Thanks to my wonderful(and boy to I meand wonderful) beta reader **Queen of the Elven City**. I would have forgiven her if she had sent back Chapter 5 unedited.  
  
Ch. 6 Mothers and Ropes  
  
"Mother is the name for God on the lips and hearts of all children." Eric Draven 'The Crow'  
  
It had been well after dark when Draco decided to go for his little stroll and for most part he expected almost everyone to be in bed sleeping. He really wanted to talk to Snape as something great had been weighing on his mind so heavy that he had no idea what to do.  
  
There was a reason for his being at Hogwarts for the summer. Reasons that his mind wandered back to everytime he closed his eyes.  
  
Exactly six weeks ago he entered his mother's bedroom to bring her tea like he had always done since he was eight. Lucius hated the fact, but Narcissa enjoyed her son's company. Other than house elves that weren't much company at all because they were always so scared, unlike the other Death Eaters that Lucius entertained her son was not tainted by the love for seeing an innocent die. Draco was proper company.  
  
What had surprised Draco was not the fact that his mother was out of bed for the first time since her husband had been imprisoned. Narcissa was nowhere to be seen. He began to look around the house until he came to the dining room where his parents were married by force. There in the very center of the room hanging from the chandelier was Narcissa Malfoy, blue from strangulation and dead.  
  
For years Draco had planned his reaction to a body. His father expected him to follow in his footsteps to becoming a Death Eater, a fate that Draco had shared with his mother that he did not want to fall into. Anyone could tell you that the Malfoy's had been the purest and darkest family since the medieval era when old Armand Malfoy emerged.  
  
The death of his mother had never been expected. She was the strong person in the family. There had been times when she fought Lucius so hard to protect her son from being drug into Voldemorts inner circle. She wasn't the only one either. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe had mothers who died protecting their sons from their fathers.  
  
Three days after Draco found his mother hanging from the chandelier like Arachne before Athena had chosen to make her a spider; he buried her next to a lengthy line of Malfoy women, wives, mothers and the occasional lover. He was the only one other than her sister Bellatrix to attend the funeral. Somewhere Draco had more family from his mother's side; another aunt named Andormeda and a cousin named Nymphadora. The idea of living with them sounded very inviting.  
  
When his Aunt Bellatrix returned to Voldemort leaving her sixteen year old nephew to care for himself in a house filled with house elves, Draco packed his bags and ran away leaving behind no hints as to where he was. He went to London where his Aunt Andromeda was said to be living with her muggle husband. Eventually he found her with the help of a witch she seemed to be friends with.  
  
When he arrived on his aunts doorstep he suddenly felt very out of place. Several minutes ticked by before he finally gathered enough courage to knock on the door. Andromeda answered the door wearing a muggle outfit, her hair was blonde like his mothers and he seemed to have inherited her free spirit.  
  
_:Flashback:_  
  
"How might I help you?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm," he paused for a second, "your nephew."  
  
Andromeda looked him up and down for a minute before holding the door open allowing him to come inside. Draco went in dragging his trunk behind him.  
  
"Here let me get that," she said pulling her wand out of her pocket and waving it making the trunk levitate behind them. "Might I ask what brings you here?"  
  
Draco didn't want to answer that question because if he did that would make his mother death real. At the moment he was numb to the fact.  
  
"I ran away," he answered, "I thought that maybe you would let me stay here for a few days."  
  
"Of course you can, but we don't want any Death Eaters to show up," Andromeda said, "and I think that you might even be safer at Hogwarts."  
  
_:Flashback Ends:_  
  
So here he was. At Hogwarts he was safe just like Aunt Andromeda had said he would be. Sooner or later the entire prison of Azkaban would be liberated by Voldemort, though the only people who were in there were Death Eaters. He wasn't the only person to return for the summer.  
  
An old school legend had re-emerged after two years of a life of non- existence and her name was Anya Turner. She had once been a very prominent witch that wizards read about in magazines, but two years before she had buried three of the most important people in her life: her sister, her husband, and her daughter. Draco had met her on several occasions emerging from her father's study in a very bad mood. The two had talked and shared Slytherin memories for unlike her husband Willard Turner who was a Gryffindor, Anya had been a Slytherin. She had come back to Hogwarts to rekindle her life that she seemed to have lost. A life of magic.  
  
The Golden Trio had also returned for the summer along with most of the other Weasleys. With the idea of rebellion fresh in his head he allowed himself to see Hermione Granger in an entirely new light.  
  
A week ago after he had gone to see Professor Snape about a potion that he wanted to make, he returned to the Gryffindor common room where he had requested to live for the summer to find Hermione thrashing around in her sleep. Slightly curious why she was thrashing like she had he strode over to investigate. Upon reaching her body he heard her mumble something along the line of 'what about the baby?' which he dismissed as a simple statement. He continued to watch her until he heard a very distinct gurgling sound like she was choking and coughing. Slightly concerned he shook her and backed off when she woke up. As it turned out she had dreamt about him strangling her. Not even thinking about what he was going to say he assured her that he would never do something that cruel and even admitted that he loved her.  
  
Now he wasn't sure what to do as he turned the corner that led to Anya Turner's bedroom. He stopped when he noticed that the door was being opened and Hermione Granger slipped out saying thank you.  
  
"Granger?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Talking to Anya, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Looking for you," he lied. "I heard about Weasley." She frowned and began to walk down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, it scared the hell out of Harry and me," she said as she passed. Draco turned around to follow her. "He could have died if we would have been any later."  
  
"Lucky him," he said.  
  
_:Later that night:_  
  
Draco lay in bed staring at the ceiling, red curtains pulled around him trying to go to sleep. With the recent event of his mother dying, falling asleep was more of a chore. He turned on his side and stared into complete darkness. After a long while he drifted into his nightmare land.  
  
_**:Dream:  
**_  
"Two years," a voice kept whispering. Draco looked around desperately looking for the source of the voice in the dark. "Two years!"  
  
A candle flickered to life and Draco saw where the voice had been coming from. He was looking at his father.  
  
"You killed your first Mudblood two years ago!" he spat angrily. "Why won't you join him?"  
  
Draco moved to the safety of darkness, maybe he wouldn't see. A hand grabbed his arm and he spun around meeting a masked face of one of the Death Eaters. More candles sprung to life.  
  
"Yes, tell us why you won't join us?" the baby voice of his Aunt Bellatrix announced.  
  
"Because I'm not a murdering liar like you lot!" Draco snapped knowing that he probably sounded just like the valiant Harry Potter. A few snickers issued from the Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy stood and came to where his only son was standing.  
  
"Now Draco, I think we all know better," his father said. "Didn't you strangle that know it all Granger?"  
  
Fear crossed Draco's face. No, he didn't. This had to have been a cruel joke.  
  
"Now your mother died for you," Lucius continued. "She is your God. You make your choice Draco; die or become one of us."  
  
"No," Draco said. "You can forget it."  
  
"Very well then," Draco said. "I suppose you'll want it quick?"  
  
"No," he said icily. "Why take death quickly?"  
  
Another candle appeared illuminating a nose. Three Death Eater seized his arms and drug Draco without much of an effort. Lucius shoved him on the platform and slipped the nose around his throat.  
  
"Go like they did," he said smiling.  
  
"You never gave a damn!" Draco spat. The trapdoor below him let go and he dropped.  
  
_**:In Reality:  
**_  
"Oh God," Anya said pushing Draco's head out of the hangings around his bed. Ron and Harry stood around her trying to help the best they could not that it helped any.  
  
"What was it you said about your mind thinking a dream was real?" Ron asked as they finally got Draco back onto the bed. Anya bent over him and ran smelling salts under his nose. Draco snapped up gasping for breath.  
  
"Your mind will trick itself into thinking that what is happening is real," she said. "That was quite a scare."  
  
"You have no idea," Draco said partially out of relief as he felt his neck. "We need to talk."  
  
(TBC)  
  
Not as freaky I hope. Positive reviews will help me get to sleep at night, flames will be stripped naked and laughed at, but constructive critism will be met dagger for dagger. One more of these types of chapters then the last chapters will be like the first 3. Well similar at least.  
  
Forever  
  
Fallen Angel of Hell


	7. Hush little baby

> Title: Dreams Kill  
  
Author: Fallen Angel of Hell  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Coupling: Draco and Hermione  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned this why would I be here?  
  
Original Characters: Anya Turner and Destiny Nickson  
  
Summary: All hell seems to break loose when Dudley admits what he relived when the dementors attacked Harry. OotP spoilers.  
  
Thanks!  
  
**Sunnflower**- Hey long time no review. Oh well. No, 'The Crow' is a movie made back in the mid-90s with Brandon Lee (it was his last movie, he actually died in one of the stunts). It's an awesome romance and action movie since it's about this couple who are brutally murdered and the guy comes back to avenge his fiancée and his deaths. It's one of my favorite movies so I suggest renting it.  
  
**XxXtAP-daNCing-sPIdeRsXxX**- Not many are complaining really. This is a little confusing, but the last two that I wrote were an absolute bitch to understand. We'll actually I don't know how this idea came to me, but I figured that Harry Potter was naturally a dark storyline anyhow so I'd make it a little darker. Not everything I write is all peachy keen. I guess the idea hit me out of the blue because I hadn't written anything worthwhile in a long while and figured that it was about time. Damn creative energies.  
  
**Queen of the Elven City**- And I thank you for every ounce of work you put out.  
  
**SS-Mars**- I guess they are. Only one of them really freaked me out because it had been a dream I had really had in the past.  
  
Ch. 7 Moving on among the shadows  
  
"Victims; aren't we all?" Eric Draven 'The Crow'  
  
Three nights had passed before Malfoy was allowed to return to his bed in Gryffindor tower. He refused to discuss his dreams with anyone unless the person was Anya.  
  
The supply of Dreamless Sleep Potion seemed to be a popular item among the small group. Hermione had even moved into a bed of the boys dormitories because now she was scared of going to bed and waking up to find one of her friends dead in their bed of mysterious causes.  
  
On a grey Thursday morning Hermione set off to have a word with the Professor of dreams. She had been sleeping well considering that no more dreams haunted her. Arriving at the large door leading to where Anya worked Hermione raised her arm to knock, but paused when she heard voices.  
  
"What do you expect me to do Severus?" Anya snapped. "They're kids! Do you expect me to just go up and tell them that they have this gift?"  
  
"They have a gift that could kill them Anya," he snarled. "Do you really want to see innocent lives go under because you don't want to tell them?"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Didn't you say your sister had the gift? To see other people die wasn't it?"  
  
A very loud slap was heard and Hermione closed her eyes. She hoped that it had come from Anya's end of the table and not Snape's.  
  
"Don't you talk about Destiny," she said evilly, "the only death she didn't see coming was her own and at times I wish that she had."  
  
"Did you tell her that she had it?"  
  
"Yes! I did, how the hell else do you think that she saw how her mom was killed?" There was a sound of glass shattering. "I don't have to hear this from you Severus. I really don't."  
  
Footsteps were heard and that signaled Hermione that it was time to hide. If Anya came out and saw her she would know that Hermione had been just outside the door listening. The only place to hide seemed to be an old tapestry. She had just barely hidden behind it when the door to Anya's room slammed open and the tall, short haired brunette, dressed in a tight red t- shirt and black capri's walked out, her three and a half inch heels tapping across the flagstones. Snape appeared in the doorway.  
  
"You have no idea how much of a bastard you are Severus!" She snapped while walking.  
  
"Well I have heard a few rumors," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Screw you!" She spat.  
  
"You already have," he said going the opposite direction of Anya.  
  
Hermione gasped at the last statement. The thought of someone as beautiful as Anya sleeping with an old bat like Snape was positively revolting. Even picturing him in that sort of state was disgusting. Almost positive that both Anya and Snape were gone Hermione came out from behind the tapestry and took off at a dead run for Gryffindor tower. There was a lot to tell the others.  
  
Rushing through the castle not even thinking of where she was going Hermione ran into an empty room. There in the middle of the room was a ghost. A ghost that she had never seen before dressed in a uniform and a black coat. There were dark areas on her throat and silvery blood on her front.  
  
"Hello," the ghost said her voice echoing. "Who are you?"  
  
"H-hermione," Hermione said shakily. "W-who are you?"  
  
"I'm Destiny," the ghost answered turning around quickly as if she had heard something. "I have to go now!"  
  
Her voiced echoed with intense fear and she disappeared. For the very first time Hermione felt afraid of ghosts. She had seen them since she was a little girl which was probably the reason as to how she had gotten into Hogwarts. Turning on heal Hermione ran out at a dead run.  
  
This time her feet carried her to the right place and she rushed inside mentioning the password to the fat lady as she prepared to enter. Once she was in the faces of Malfoy and Harry turned to see her.  
  
"There you are," Harry said. "Where did you go?"  
  
"To see Anya," she answered allowing her demeanor to go up to the level of sarcasm.  
  
"Why?" Malfoy questioned.  
  
"Well I wanted to talk about my dream a little bit, you know the one where you strangled me," Draco nodded to Hermione's statement. "By the way did you really strangle me?"  
  
"What?" Mafoy said defensivly. "Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because there were marks on my throat," she said wiping away some of the makeup, "someone or something tried to kill me."  
  
"What did you say Weasel said when he woke up from that nightmare?" Mafoy questioned.  
  
Harry thought for a minute and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Someone tried to drown him," he said.  
  
"Don't you find it odd that Anya's sister was named Destiny and out of the blue Ron is having dreams about her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah it is," Draco said. "I'll tell you two now that little miss Destiny was no angel though. She was a murderer herself."  
  
"You knew her?"  
  
"Nope, I knew Anya," he said, "the police never could figure out his murder so his parents buried him. Anya connected her sister automatically."  
  
At that point there was no use in telling anyone what she had overheard. She wasn't even sure they would buy the story and she didn't even know if Anya and Snape had really been talking about them though deep down she knew they were.  
  
**_:That night:  
_**  
Darkness quickly passed over Hogwarts shadowing the grounds in a blanket of total black. Somewhere in the castle Snape was pouring over a book he had taken from Anya, but in Gryffindor tower Harry was tossing and turning.  
  
_:Dream:_  
  
"Harry Potter you are a lazy little snipe," spat Hermione.  
  
"No I'm not!" Harry argued. "I've done all my work and right now I just want to have some relaxation time."  
  
Hermione threw up her hands and left giving up her argument. Laying back Harry fell into the pillows and fell straight to sleep.  
  
Not thirty minutes later did the scene change and Harry was staring into the crib of a baby. A little girl, not more than six or seven months slept soundly on her back with a single blanket covering her tiny body. For several minutes he admired her when he felt something slip by him. Something ice cold.  
  
He looked over and saw the profile of a transparent figure of a woman holding a pillow. For a minute the woman simply lingered staring at the baby with admiration.  
  
"I'm sorry Anya," she said maliciously, "but little Maia has got to go."  
  
At that she placed the pillow tightly over the baby's face. Instantly she awoke and began to cry though it was muffled by the material being held over her face. Harry made the move to stop her, but found that he couldn't move. He was helpless to stop the woman from strangling the tiny girl named Maia.  
  
Several minutes dragged on and Harry watched helplessly as Maia struggled against the pillow. Her little arms and legs suddenly went riged and the muffled cries died down. Soon her chest quit raising from the struggle to breathe. The woman lifted up the pillow and examined her work.  
  
Maia was blue from the lack of oxygen and there were tears that had dried to her flesh. She was dead from suffocation.  
  
"Poor little baby," the woman said setting the pillow on the rocking chair. "Anya will be so grief stricken she'll kill herself."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but found himself at a loss for words. After all he had just witnessed one of the worst things of life and that was the death of a baby. Finally able move he turned his head to see the face of Maia's murderer.  
  
He was shocked to see the familiar face that he had seen in a photo.  
  
_:Waking:_  
  
Harry sat up quickly and saw the faces of Malfoy, Ron, and Hermione. They each looked puzzled though Harry could swear that Malfoy's face was mixed with the face that said he was going to use this as blackmail. He held his hand over his scar that was burning so badly he would have thought that Voldemort had caused the pain.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Anya," he said. Ron moved out of his way.  
  
It didn't take long for Harry to find her. After all he had met her once on the same balcony. She looked so lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Anya," he said gently trying not to alarm her. She turned her head.  
  
"How did your husband die?" he asked not wanting to rush straight into the subject of his dream.  
  
"He died in his sleep, a pillow had suffocated him," she said softly, "why?"  
  
"Just asking," he said walking over to the balcony wall. "So is it true that if you die in your sleep that you can die in the real world."  
  
"It's possible," she said. "There have been people that subjected themselves to dream studies. We lost twenty and when they died they all died in their sleep. The other Healers and I noticed that there were unusual dream waves like the kind you see caused by nightmares."  
  
"So if Hermione and I hadn't saved Ron and Malfoy then they would have died?"  
  
"Perhaps," she said, "your friend would have been a higher risk because he had been drinking, but as for Draco there's no way of actually knowing."  
  
Harry nodded. This dream didn't sound like any of the others, not that he knew all the details.  
  
"When we woke Ron up he said that somebody tried to drown him," he said. "Hermione had one of those dreams too, but in hers Malfoy strangled her and when she woke up there were bruises around her neck. I've seen them."  
  
Anya's eyes bore into Harry searching for some sign of a lie. Unlike Ron and Malfoy, Hermione hadn't told her anything about her dreams.  
  
"Is there anything else?" she asked slightly concerned.  
  
"Ron also asked when he woke up where Destiny was," he paused, "that she tried to drown him."  
  
Anger crossed Anya's eyes. If what Harry was saying was supposed to be a joke, it hadn't been funny at all. Destiny was all that she had left of her family when her mother died.  
  
"That's not funny Harry," she said coldly.  
  
"I'm not kidding," he said. Anya grabbed his arm.  
  
"Go!" she said her voice filled with hurt. "Don't speak to me!"  
  
"I need to know one more thing!" He said.  
  
"No!" she barked almost reminding Harry of Sirius.  
  
"No I have to know the name of your baby," he said, "your daughter! She was murdered Anya!"  
  
The grip on his arm loosened and finally released.  
  
"Maia," she said, "what do you mean she was murdered?"  
  
(TBC)  
  
OK sorry for the cliffhanger, but I think that it is much needed. I'm finally getting this up about two hours later than it was due. In case you hadn't noticed I update about every two days sometimes one. There's only a few chapters left now and I hope to have many reviews for them. Flames are laughed at because they are dressed in the trash that you find at Victoria's Secret, constructive critism is okay just as long as it is constructive, and all good reviews will be kept under my pillow for comfort.  
  
Forever  
  
Fallen Angel of Hell


	8. Killers of the shadows

> Title: Dreams Kill  
  
Author: Fallen Angel of Hell  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Coupling: Draco and Hermione  
  
Disclaimer: You're all mad of course I own this... Ok maybe not. I can claim the plot legally.  
  
Original Characters: Anya Turner and Destiny Nickson and Larissa Scott (not very important)  
  
Summary: All hell seems to break loose when Dudley admits what he relived when the dementors attacked Harry. OotP spoilers.  
  
Thanks!  
  
XxXtAP-daNCing-sPIdeRsXxX- Yeah, I found out your new signature just before I started typing up ch.7. That was a little hard to type cause I like to get things right. I'm happy you liked the last chapter. It was really hard to write because I had so much to juggle. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
**Sunnflower**- Well I don't think of Snape as a bad guy, I wouldn't hook up with him though. Well I hope you enjoy the movie. I saw it when I was 7 and since then I loved it.  
  
New Reviewers Thanks!  
  
**Beth**- Yeah in case you hadn't noticed that was the plan. (ch.4)  
  
**Butterflybaby**- Thank you for falling in love and yeah I know it's a little creepy. Sorry about that. The scary thing is one of those nightmares didn't come from the blue, I actually had it. (ch.6)  
  
**Sophianwin**- I thank you for both reviews. There's a catch to what you said about Lupin and you'll find it in the third chapter I think. Not positive cause I'm not looking at all my chapters at the moment. As for the line you suggested to me about removing... I can't do that, it is meant to be there for a... Anyway thanks for the review. (ch.2-3)  
  
As for my beta-reader I don't know what I would do without her. **Queen of the Elven City** you are wonderful.  
  
Ch. 8 Killers of the shadow  
  
"Murderer? Murderer? Let me tell you a little something about murder. It's fun, it's easy, and you gonna learn all about it." –Tin Tin 'The Crow'  
  
"Maia," Anya said, "what do you mean she was murdered?"  
  
Harry rubbed his arm where Anya had gripped. The area was red signaling that soon there would be a bruise later. Taking a deep breath he looked Anya square in the eye.  
  
"You daughter was murdered," he said. "It was your sister's ghost."  
  
"What?" she said in disbelief. "H-how?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant," she said, "how did she die? All the healers told me was that she forgot to breath."  
  
"A pillow got held over her face, she struggled for a long time then she let go," he said. "She said something though."  
  
Anya sniffled and looked at Harry. It was obvious that this particular news was not what she wanted to find out about her daughter. He reached over and squeezed her shoulder attempting to comfort her, but she shoved his hand away.  
  
"You should get back to bed," she told him is a warning tone.  
  
Nodding Harry headed back to the dormitories. There he was the good guy, breaking bad news to a woman who in a few months lost her sister, husband, and baby. Why did he even bother to tell her?  
  
"She didn't need to know," a voice said from the shadows. Harry stopped whipping out his wand as a ghost stepped out. He gasped at the appearance.  
  
"Destiny?" he asked.  
  
"Who else," she spat seeming even more evil in reality than she had in his dream. "She had no right to know!"  
  
"You're wrong!" he said his voice echoing around the walls. "She had every right to know. That was her baby!"  
  
Footsteps issued from behind Harry and he turned to see Snape coming towards him, his robes were missing which made him seem naked. His wand was drawn and he had it pointed at Destiny.  
  
"You," he said. Harry noticed that in his left hand Snape was clutching something that looked oddly like newspaper.  
  
Destiny smiled and nodded. Now her appearance was sinister.  
  
"Go back to Gryffindor tower and stay there Potter!" Snape ordered. Not wanting to stick around to find out what was going to happen Harry left at a dead run. He didn't stop until he reached the tower.  
  
When he closed the Fat Lady he turned around and faced three of his peers. Hermione looked up at him from a very thick book in her lap.  
  
"Where did you go?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry held up a finger signaling that he needed a minute to catch his breath not that he was sure how to explain what had just happened. In that minute Hermione had managed to make room for Harry on her little couch. He made his way over still breathing heavy.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I went to Anya and told her what I had dreamed," he started, "I saw her little girl die and who killed her. When I was coming back I ran into Destiny's ghost. She told me that I had no right to tell Anya who had killed her daughter."  
  
Nervous glances were exchanged across the room. Nobody wanted to comment or ask.  
  
"Who did it?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Anya's little sister Destiny," he replied.  
  
"Told you she wasn't innocent," Malfoy said sounding very rude. "She killed before she died as well. Her boyfriend."  
  
Malfoy reached inside his robes and pulled out a muggle newspaper clipping. Glancing at it briefly he tossed it on the table between all of them. Harry caught the headline _"SCHOOL MASSACRE".  
  
_"She killed her boyfriend?"  
  
"Adrien Blackwood was discovered hanging from a tree in his schoolyard with his hands and feet missing," Hermione said reading the page slightly disgusted, "his girlfriend Destiny Nickson was found two days later strangled, raped and cut open along with Larissa Scott who drowned. A baby boy was found fifteen feet from Destiny's body and an autopsy revealed that Larissa was six weeks pregnant."  
  
"Isn't it a little odd that the three of them died in the same week?" Harry asked.  
  
"No what odd is those murders sound like our dreams," Ron said. "What were you reading about that condition?"  
  
"Mactabilis Sominium, a rare gift that allows the living to relive the dead's fate or foresee what will happen," Hermione read. "The condition as Ron calls it literally means lethal dream."  
  
"That explains it," Harry said. "Malfoy you tried to hang yourself, Ron nearly choked to death and Hermione was strangled."  
  
"Put them in order," came Anya's voice. The four turned around and from there you can figure the actual events."  
  
"Adrien died first," Malfoy said, "it was obviously murder because in order to hang yourself you need your hands and feet unless when you got onto the block and put the noose around your neck. You would still need your feet to kick the block."  
  
"None of us know who was killed next," Harry muttered.  
  
"Wrong," Ron said. "Destiny was still alive when Larissa died, but why would Destiny seduce her? My dream revealed that."  
  
"She didn't," Anya muttered, "Destiny was dead set on murder. Didn't you say that your cousin committed murder and didn't remember how he did it Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded slightly horrified at what Anya had been tugging at. He watched as she opened her robes and pulled out a piece of paper. Walking over to him she placed it in his hands. Reading the words on the page Harry allowed his face to contort with confusion for the names written on the page were_ 'Larissa and Dudley have been together for five months now and the real news is they are going to have a baby.'  
_  
"It wasn't his fault," Anya assured him, "in another entry Destiny had written that Dudley found out about the little one and was fine with it. She cast the imperious curse and made your cousin kill her. Naturally as a muggle he didn't remember a thing." "So who killed your sister?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Her husband," Snape said from the portrait hole.  
  
"What?" Anya said.  
  
"Willard Turner was a bad man," Snape continued, "that's why she killed your daughter Anya. He had taken away her innocence and the best she could match him with was his life."  
  
"Then why kill Maia?" Harry asked.  
  
"To rid the world of his blood," Snape said. "She admitted one more thing that involves Granger."  
  
Hermione looked up from studying a piece of cloth.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"She was going to kill you," he said, "now she can't do anything. Dumbledore is with her now if you care to speak with her one last time Anya."  
  
Anya nodded and went towards the door. Once she was there she turned back to the common room.  
  
"Harry I need to talk to you about something," she said.  
  
(TBC)  
  
I know that was a little confusing so here is a break down: Destiny killed Adrien then placed Dudley under one of the unforgivable curses so he killed Larissa. From there Anya's now dead husband showed up and killed Destiny and from that point on Destiny killed him and his daughter Maia. Get it now?  
  
Well I'm posting this now and it is officially my birthday! Sweet 16!!! Please enclose birthday wishes in reviews. Flames will be dressed in my sister's old clothes, constructive critism is welcomed and good reviews will be a great birthday present.  
  
I know that I said that there are two more chapters after this, but if I can get more reviews than I've been getting I'll give up an eleventh chapter and a preview of my next project.  
  
Forever  
  
Fallen Angel of Hell


	9. Innocence becomes you

> Title: Dreams Kill  
  
Author: Fallen Angel of Hell  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Coupling: Draco and Hermione  
  
Disclaimer: I own any original charactes and the rest belong to J. K. Rowling along with her billions.  
  
Original Characters: Anya Turner and Destiny Nickson and Larissa Scott (not very important)  
  
Summary: All hell seems to break loose when Dudley admits what he relived when the dementors attacked Harry. OotP spoilers  
  
Thanks!  
  
**Nicole**- Thank you so much. I had a wonderful 16th. In fact we celebrated for 3 full days. Sorry about the mental image, but I put it in for the last chapter because there is a little surprise. Whatever movie it is I haven't seen it so the story does not comply at all.  
  
**Sunnflower**- Well I guess you'll have to find out if he even knew her at all. Thanks for the birthday wishes.  
  
**XxXtAP-daNCing-sPIdeRsXxX**- No, Will Turner from the Pirates of the Carribean, Willard Turner was just a randomized character choice Will from the movie is short for William. How do you think that Willard took Destiny's innocence? Hermione... Well actually I can't say because I disclose it in this chapter. There will be an 11th chapter as well as a preview of two fics and a reviewer poll will decide that one. Sixteen is special but I'm not so sure about the freedom part.  
  
**Queen of the Elven City**- Thank you again.  
  
**Rabbit**- It's all down here from here.  
  
Thank my wonderful beta reader for her work and in case there is any mistakes blame her though I could be blamed just as much since I do my own proofing a lot of the time.  
  
Ch. 9 Innocence becomes you  
  
_"People used to think that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens, that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. And sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right." -Sarah 'The Crow'  
_  
Harry waited for what seemed like an hour in Anya's room before she returned with tears in her eyes and Lupin following her close behind. Though he wasn't sure if the news that Anya was going to give him would be good, he was ready to hear any type of news. Anya sat down and reached under her pillow for a bottle of Vodka. Twisting the cap off carefully she drank deeply from the bottle.  
  
Lupin sat down next to him and Anya sat on her bed looking at him. Feeling slightly awkward he turned to the remaining Marauder waiting for someone to break the ice. Eventually he figured out that he was going to have to.  
  
"So what did you find out about your sister?" he asked. Anya looked up at the ceiling for a moment then to Harry.  
  
"She thought she was doing the right thing," she said. "My husband had raped her as soon as she moved in with us and then when her boyfriend found out that the baby she was pregnant with had a questionable father he turned her away and started in on some verbal abuse. Killing him was her only out. As for the other girl, she and Destiny were best friends, but Larissa really hurt her somehow. I understand why my husband fell victim."  
  
Anya rubbed her head for a few minutes and looked back to Harry. For several minutes her hazel eyes burned into his.  
  
"You should tell Hermione that Destiny had nothing personal against her, but to tread lightly since she is dreaming of the enemy," Harry was slightly confused about that particular statement but nodded. "I'm leaving and we'll probably never see eachother again."  
  
"What?" Harry said slightly shocked. "I thought that maybe you'd stay on as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."  
  
"Actually, I'm going to fill that position," Lupin said with a smile.  
  
"Is that true?" Harry asked looking at Anya. "It's not like the adoption thing is it?"  
  
"It's true," she said. "About the adoption part, I'm sorry for getting your hopes up about it. We needed a reason to get you out of there and keep you out."  
  
"I'm not allowed to adopt you Harry, but I would if I could," Lupin assured. "The law for procreation of a werewolf is illegal as well as adoption."  
  
"I thought so," Harry muttered. "It's not fair."  
  
"You're right," Anya mumbled, "but sometimes when you have lived without you learn so much."  
  
"What's that mean?" Harry questioned.  
  
"You'll figure it out with time," she told him. "In the mean time I think that maybe you would like to go back to Grimmauld Place as there is a lovely surprise waiting for you there."  
  
Slightly clueless Harry said his goodbyes and left Anya's bedroom. Lupin walked with him all the way to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"We'll floo there in an hour," he told him. "Have the other's come as well. I have business to attend to with Dumbledore."  
  
Nodding Harry entered Gryffindor tower. Once he was inside three sets of eyes turned on him. Hermione shoved something in her robes.  
  
"How was the visit?" she asked.  
  
"Lupin has a job," Harry said brightly. "Dumbledore gave him his teaching position."  
  
"That's good news," Ron said. "What about Anya?"  
  
"She's leaving," he replied solemnly. "Oh and Hermione she said something like Destiny had nothing against you and that you should be careful with the enemy."  
  
"I know why too," Malfoy muttered. "Why she's leaving."  
  
"Why?" the Golden Trio questioned.  
  
"She doesn't want Snape to know about a little someone," he said which sounded very cryptic.  
  
"Hey you're a Slytherin," Ron said very suddenly.  
  
"No shit," Malfoy said sarcastically, "though the Gryffindor is rather cozy."  
  
"Is it true that Snape shags at least one of the seventh years?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry suddenly got a mental picture of Snape and some random student in a very compromising position. It was a very disgusting image, and he was certain that he was going to be scarred for life now that he had even thought of the situation.  
  
"Sadly, it is true," Malfoy looked down. "Last year's girl wasn't a Slytherin though. I think it was a Gryffindor. Maybe whenever we get to seventh year Hermione will reveal her secret."  
  
"I do not shag anyone for my grades thank you," Hermione snapped. "You on the other hand will shag anyone so that they'll do your homework."  
  
Malfoy sniggered and looked Hermione up and down for a minute. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Still the same prat as always," he said. "Quit undressing Hermione with your eyes."  
  
"Why? She doesn't look to bad without clothes," Malfoy smirked. Several pillows collided with Malfoy's head.  
  
"You are such a perv," Hermione muttered getting up and starting up the stairs. Harry took her place on the couch while Malfoy slipped away to follow the pretty Gryffindor upstairs.  
  
The Slytherin Prince had ducked into the dormitory that had been used for the third year boys to meet Hermione. She was sitting on one of the beds with her legs pulled up to her chest. Smiling slightly he closed the door leaving both of them in darkness other than the light filtering through the cracks of the red velvet curtains.  
  
"I didn't mean any of it," he said walking slowly to where she sat in the dark. He reached out and felt her hair. For a minute he sat next to her stroking her hair.  
  
"Do you remember when I woke up that day I had the dream?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" He questioned feeling her dark brown eyes turn to him.  
  
"Did you mean it?"  
  
"Yes, I did," he mumbled. "You're beautiful Hermione and I'm not looking for another person to bed. For once I'm looking for something real."  
  
"Why me?" she asked.  
  
"Because you're innocent and I love that about you," he said. What he was feeling for the girl he had called Mudblood since second year was genuine love.  
  
Hermione had never been truly loved before. Not even Viktor Krum felt the way that Draco Malfoy seemed to feel. All the Bulgarian Seeker wanted was a roll in the sack which he never got because Hermione felt so strongly about staying a virgin until she at the very least had a engagement ring on her finger. The two of them ended up penpals. Love was such a strong emotion and Hermione was ready to feel it for the first time, but she was curious as to why he acted like he did now.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" she asked. "A month ago you would have criticized me to the ninth ring of hell about my blood."  
  
"That was more of my fathers propaganda," he muttered. "Lucius believed that any relationship should have sex as it's basis and muggleborns weren't acceptable unless they were taken by force. And a few weeks ago my mother died. She was the only person who really gave a damn about me."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I feel like you're trying to knock down my wall."  
  
"No not at all," he said.  
  
Downstairs the two heard Harry calling them.  
  
"Let's keep everything quiet for awhile just to see where we go," she said leaning her head into his. He kissed her in agreement.  
  
(TBC)  
  
Two more chapters after this. I know this was short, but next chapter should be good. Flames will be poked at with a hot iron, constructive critism is okay just as long as you aren't mean about it, and good reviews are a great security blanket.  
  
Chapter 11 is the absolute last, but I will put up a sample and review chapter after that so get input on which story I should write next.  
  
Forever  
  
Fallen Angel of Hell


	10. James S White

Title: Dreams Kill  
  
Author: Fallen Angel of Hell  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Coupling: Draco and Hermione  
  
Disclaimer: I want them, but most unfortunate for me I don't own them  
  
Original Characters: Anya Turner and Destiny Nickson and Larissa Scott (not very important)  
  
Summary: All hell seems to break loose when Dudley admits what he relived when the dementors attacked Harry. OotP spoilers  
  
Thanks!  
  
**XxXtAP-daNCing-sPIdeRsXxX**- Mmm... Yummy. Well just a couple more chapters to go now. Well you shall see what she was hiding as of this chapter. Well enjoy.  
  
**Sunnflower**- Well I hope that you are surprised by the outcome. Don't worry you'll have the option of what you want to read next from me.  
  
Much thanks to my beta reader!  
  
A/N: I have been missing a few un-named reviewers and would like to see them again very soon.  
  
Ch. 10 James S. White  
  
_"If a building gets torched, all that is left is ashes. I used to think that was true about everything; families, friends, feelings. But now I now that if love proves real, two people were meant to be together, nothing can keep them apart." –Sarah 'The Crow'  
_  
Harry tumbled out of the fireplace and into the living room floor of number twelve Grimmauld Place. Standing and dusting himself off he looked around at the faces of a few order members, most he knew and others he had never seen before in his life. Among these faces was someone familiar. Someone who looked just like his godfather with a long thin and much worn face from the years he spent in Azkaban.  
  
The Weasley's were all smiling at him warmly as was Tonks and Kingsley. He smiled back at them. Something fell and caused him to jump slightly.  
  
"Would you come here?" Harry heard Anya say urgently as the familiar face was pulled into a chair behind Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"No, because you're going to stick me again," he protested.  
  
"Well, cry me a river, build me a bridge and get the hell over it!" Anya snapped sticking a long needle into his face. "Savvy?"  
  
"Do you enjoy torturing me?" he asked his face changing as he spoke. Harry smirked slightly as Malfoy nudged him slightly.  
  
"No, but I have to make you look like an innocent man somehow now don't I?" Anya said smiling. "Now you are free to go."  
  
The small crowd turned to look at the man who was no longer recognizable from when Harry had arrived. He still had a long face, but there seemed to be a little more weight on it and his eyes had turned hazel instead of the dark eyes he had.  
  
"Who is the newest member?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sirius Black," Anya replied, "but I changed a few things about him. He looks more like the man I created. James White."  
  
The man that Anya was claiming to be Sirius Black stepped forward to get a closer look at Harry. For a second Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing nor would he believe what he saw. Reaching beneath his robes he pinched himself feeling a sudden sensation of pain.  
  
What he saw before him was not a dream, it was real. Everyone who stood around them seemed to disappear and all that remained was an innocent man who had been imprisoned without trial and a boy who survived Lord Voldemort's attacks.  
  
"Sirius?" he said. "How?"  
  
"I don't know, but all I know is now I have a second chance," Sirius said. "My name has been changed and I'm a free man now."  
  
"It's about time," Harry said. "So what was that name again?"  
  
"Well it could be dad if you wanted it to be," he said, "I can legally adopt you as my son."  
  
For the first time in just a few short minutes Harry noticed a few of the new faces among the people for the first time. One of them looked a great deal like Anya.  
  
"This is Madeleine White, she is an adoption agent," Anya said nodding towards Hermione who pulled an envelope of parchment from the inside of her robes. "We pulled a few strings."  
  
Madeleine took the envelope from Hermione and cut it open. Her red hair fell over her face as she read.  
  
"Everything is in order," she said in a southern American accent. "All we need is a signature."  
  
Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned he saw Lupin smiling at him.  
  
"It's up to you," he said.  
  
"Would it really be legal?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Madeleine answered.  
  
"And Sirius wouldn't have to worry about me being taken away?"  
  
"Correct," Anya said. "It is permanent; you wouldn't have to go back to your aunt and uncle ever again."  
  
Harry's thoughts carried him back to his third year when he had first met Sirius for the first time. Thinking of what Sirius had said three years before he felt just as liberated as he had when Sirius had offered that day.  
  
"Where do we sign?" he asked. "And when do we have to go to court?"  
  
"Here," Madeleine said handing Sirius the parchment. "Be sure to sign it as James White and as for the answer to the other question, everything has been settled out of court."  
  
Sirius finished signing the pages and looked up at Madeleine who was smiling.  
  
"Now you're not really my daughter are you?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm just Annie's little sister," she said taking the signed parchment from Sirius to check every signature. "Well that seems to be it, congratulations Mr. White, I hope you enjoy your sons company. I'll be in touch."  
  
Anya smiled as Madeleine exited the room pulling her robes around her shoulders.  
  
Harry was free from the thought of ever having to go back to the Dursley's ever again. He looked at his new father and knew from this point on they could be happy. Sirius glanced at Harry for the first time as his son.  
  
"How many strings did you pull?" Lupin asked Anya.  
  
"A few hundred," she replied thoughtfully, "Maddy is the tough one to convince. She didn't want to draw up any of those papers. Severus was a pain to convince because well lets face it he hates you. Kyran was probably the easiest cause well, it's my little brother and he owes me."  
  
"Did you ever give Snape his payment?" Lupin asked curiously.  
  
"No, he gave me mine," Anya smiled. "Well I have to go now. Harry would you escort me out?"  
  
Harry nodded and rushed to the door where Anya was standing. They walked until they were out of the earshot of everyone else.  
  
"How did you do it?" he asked.  
  
"Do what?" she asked.  
  
"Change his appearance, his name, everything," Harry stopped when he saw that Anya had stopped.  
  
"Severus Snape created a potion that is just like the Polyjuice, but it's permanent. My little brother Kyran changed his name," she said. "Simple, but tricky, not to mention a dirty trick. It took the entire time you were at Hogwarts to pull it all off."  
  
Harry nodded and the two continued to the front doors.  
  
"Are you going to move on?" he asked.  
  
"I'll be back, I have a couple of family members to convince into the Order," she said. "I have a fiancé to come back to as well as a new career and a new life."  
  
Smiling Harry stopped at the door looking at his new sister. Because of her he had a father. Now he felt in debt of her. There was just one question that he had for her.  
  
"Your fiancé wouldn't be Snape would it?" Anya started to laugh.  
  
"No," she said, "he's married to an enemy of mine. They have a baby together who's about seven or eight now."  
  
Harry nearly gagged at the thought of Snape being married at all. He didn't even want to think of a baby in that picture.  
  
"Do you really have to leave?"  
  
"For now, I'll come see you when I can," she assured kissing his forehead. "Oh, by the way I think Ginny Weasley fancies you. Just be careful, I've got three brothers and seven surrogate brothers that couldn't take on Ginny's five brothers."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," he said. "I'll see you then?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe then I'll have someone with me you'd like to meet," she said opening the door. "Bye."  
  
For a minute Harry watched as Anya left. Now he had a sister to look up to, not that it had really mattered. There was still the possibility that Sirius didn't know that she was his. Then he remembered the question of whether Madeleine was his which meant that Sirius had to know that Anya was his.  
  
_:Later that night:_  
  
Harry turned over his bed and looked at the black wall thinking of his family. Naturally there was still the dark secrets, but it was a proper family. Not only did he have his adoptive family, but he had his share of brothers from the Weasley family.  
  
"Ron?" he asked into the dark.  
  
"What?" Ron mumbled from the darkness.  
  
"What do you think about me asking Ginny out on date?"  
  
"Break her heart, we'll break your body," he replied.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Harry said quietly.  
  
His entire life had changed completely in just a few weeks. Two of his best friends had nearly died and had discovered that it was all the cause of a ghost. All in a day he also found that Sirius was alive and created to be an innocent man thanks to Snape and Anya's brother. Now there was something in the back of Harry's mind that made him so happy no dementor could steal the thought.  
  
He drifted off into happy dreams where his family surrounded him.  
  
(TBC)  
  
Confusing? I honestly thought that it was self explanatory, but if you have any questions enclose them in a review. Just one more chapter now. I hope you all like this chapter.  
  
Flames will be added to the fireplace I have built, constructive critism is welcomed just not with open arms, and good reviews will be praised beyond belief.  
  
Forever  
  
Fallen Angel of Hell 


	11. Changes

> Title: Dreams Kill  
  
Author: Fallen Angel of Hell  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Coupling: Draco and Hermione, Ginny and Harry  
  
Disclaimer: After 10 previous disclaimer remarks what makes you think I own this now. Plot and original characters are mine.  
  
Original Characters: Anya Turner and Destiny Nickson and Larissa Scott (not very important)  
  
Summary: All hell seems to break loose when Dudley admits what he relived when the dementors attacked Harry. OotP spoilers  
  
Thanks!  
  
**Spinx Class of 2008**- Hey good to see a new reviewer every once in a while. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy the final chapter. Don't forget to vote for the next thing you would like to hear out of me.  
  
**Rabbit**- Thank you. I didn't like the idea of Sirius being dead so I figured I'd bring him back. Don't forget to vote from the choices for the next fic.  
  
Sunnflower- Yes, he fell through the veil, but I honestly don't believe that he is dead so I brought him back. Vote for what you want to read from me next!  
  
**SS-Mars**- Well you were the one who wanted to know when I updated. Vote for the next story at the end will you please.  
  
**XxXtAP-daNCiNg-sPIdeRsXxX**- Who couldn't love Ron? Well Sirius was brought back and Anya gathered a few people to change a few things about him.  
  
Much thanks to the oh so wonderful beta reader Queen of the Elven City! Let's hope that she sticks around for whatever I write next.  
  
Ch. 11 Changes  
  
_"If the people we love are stolen from us, the only way they have them live on is to never stop loving us. Buildings burn, people die, real love is forever." –Sarah 'The Crow'_  
  
_Six Years Later  
_  
Harry looked out a window in his attic. So much had changed in the past six years.  
  
Not long after graduation Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy were all separated into different areas preparing for war. Ginny wouldn't join them until a year later when she had graduated. By then the war had been terrible. The Weasley's buried Percy that year and told Ginny that they didn't want her fighting.  
  
Three years after Harry had graduated he met Voldemort for the very last time. There were several things to sort out after the final battle, but nobody had really cared. There weren't many Death Eaters to recapture which created a safer environment. Every remaining Weasley, the Golden Trio and Malfoy all returned to their homes.  
  
When it came to people, Sirius had married a young woman from Ireland named Shannon a year after he was transformed into James White. The two had been honest with each other from the start. Shannon came with baggage which included a little girl from her first marriage and Sirius had admitted that he like instant families.  
  
Anya didn't like to linger around her father too often. The last anyone had heard out of her they found that she was a midwife living in New York forever giving up studying dreams.  
  
Malfoy and Hermione had managed a very healthy relationship despite their bloodlines. The two were married the previous year while they were both sure that there would be no disputes. Malfoy's father had died in the twelfth battle leaving no remaining family other than the disowned family members from his mother's side of the family. Hermione's family didn't really care who she married as long as he loved her and was a respectful man.  
  
During Harry's second year fighting he had a run in with Ginny and Malfoy. Neither of them had admitted that they wanted to get together, but at that moment during the crossfire they had let their feeling known just by one look. What they had shared gave them something worth fighting for.  
  
As for Ron, he moved in with his girlfriend Mina just next door to where the Weasley Burrow stood.  
  
Now Harry and Ginny had a happy little family except for the fact there was no baby in the picture... yet.  
  
Feeling eyes on his back Harry turned to see his fiancée smiling at him, hand over her swollen belly. Even at seven months she was the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen.  
  
"I hate coming upstairs," she said taking a seat in a chair they had put in one of the corners.  
  
"Ginny the Healer told you that you are supposed to stay in bed," he told her.  
  
"Harry I am going to be fine," she assured him with a smile, "Mum had the same problem with me when she was pregnant. It just tells us that it's a girl."  
  
Smiling Harry walked over to where Ginny was seated. A week earlier Ginny had begun to feel contractions that had frightened the both of them into thinking that she had gone into labor. They rushed to St. Mungo's hoping that their baby wouldn't come three months early. The Healer assured them that the baby was in perfect health and told Ginny that she needed at least two weeks worth of strict bed rest.  
  
"What makes you think that it's a girl?" he asked kissing her cheek.  
  
"Only a girl would want to get out of me like this," she answered placing Harry's hand on her stomach where several furious kicks issued. "Have you met the town midwife yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't had the time," he answered guiltily. "I want our little one to have a nursery that the other babies will be jealous of."  
  
"Well under house arrest I can't go meet her," she scolded. "Go today."  
  
"Fine," standing up he reached out for Ginny's hands. She took them and pulled herself up.  
  
"Have you come up with anymore names?"  
  
"Only boy names," he smiled taking her hand in his as they walked back to their bedroom.  
  
"It's a girl, remember?" She said rubbing her free hand over where their baby was still kicking.  
  
"How about James?"  
  
"Mariska?" Harry frowned slightly.  
  
"Maddox?"  
  
"Anya's twin brother's name was Maddox," she reminded. "Katalin?"  
  
"Makes me think of potions," he smiled. "Nicholas?"  
  
"The baby is due in May, not December," she said thoughtfully, "Mirieille?"  
  
"Bless you," the most recent name had sounded much like a sneeze. "Randall?"  
  
"That's a good one," she laughed. "Ariana?"  
  
"That is pretty," he smiled leading her into their bedroom. "Now I'll head into town and you lay down."  
  
"Fine," she said slightly upset. "You remember the address right?"  
  
Nodding his head he bent down kissing the mother to be. Before he left he set a two way mirror on the bedside table.  
  
"Call me if anything happens," he told her placing one last kiss on her lips before he left.  
  
The cold February air brushed his face as he walked through Hogsmead in search of the midwifes house. He hated leaving Ginny alone especially now that she and their baby could be in trouble. Kicking the snow as he walked he looked up to see Hermione walking towards him clutching a bundle in her arms.  
  
"'Mione?" he called. Hermione stopped a few feet away from him.  
  
"Harry!" she said happily.  
  
"When did you have the baby?" he asked.  
  
"A week ago," she answered, "his name is Xavier. How's Ginny?"  
  
"On bed rest," he muttered. "The baby wanted to try to come a few months too early."  
  
"I see," she nodded. "Well I have to go meet Draco. I'll try and drop by your house later. We're still in the process of moving into our house."  
  
"Okay," he said continuing down the road and turning onto Willow Road. Walking a little more quickly than he had been he found a large house with a sign placed in the front yard. Snow covered up the midwifes name, but had not covered the place where MIDWIFE had been carved. He made his way up the walk and to the door.  
  
Slightly nervous to meet the woman, Harry raised his hand to knock. A minute later the handle of the door twisted and opened. Unfortunately Harry had to look down to see who had answered the door. A little girl about the age of five with tiny black ringlets was standing in front of him with a cookie in her hand.  
  
"Hi!" she said. "Are you looking for my mummy?"  
  
"Yes, I am," he replied with a smile.  
  
"Hang on," she said rushing towards another room. A couple minutes later the girl returned with a man that looked a great deal like Remus Lupin.  
  
"Lupin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, come in, Anya will be with you in a minute," he said inviting Harry inside. Harry entered the hall and pulled off his winter cloak.  
  
"When did you move here?" he asked. Lupin had moved to London a few years before when he quit teaching at Hogwarts.  
  
"Daddy can I have another cookie?" the little girl asked tugging his arm.  
  
"Maybe later Mira," he said, "now go play with your brother. About a month ago. Anya has been here a year now."  
  
"Anya?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Anya Turner," Lupin said. "Well it's Lupin now that we're finally married. I'm glad that Arthur changed that law."  
  
"You were her fiancé!" he said. "Tell me Sirius knows."  
  
"He does," Anya said appearing next to them fidgeting with a tie on the back of her shirt. From the looks of it she was also expecting. "He gave his blessings."  
  
"Wonder why I wasn't told," he muttered.  
  
"We wanted to keep it quiet," Lupin said. "We would've invited you, but it was a sort of run away marriage. Sirius didn't find out until we got back."  
  
"Well getting married at three months pregnant isn't always the most honorable thing to do," Anya sighed thoughtfully before clapping her hands together, "So how might I help you?"  
  
"My fiancée is expecting," he said.  
  
There was a sudden sound of glass breaking and a little boy ran into Lupins legs. Anya looked into the living room questionably.  
  
"Sirius Maddox Lupin what is going on?" Anya asked.  
  
"Mira wanted a cookie," he answered. "I told her that she couldn't have another one."  
  
Sighing heavily Lupin looked at his wife knowing that she had her duties to attend to and now he did too.  
  
"We'll talk in my office," she said pointing into the room to her left. Harry walked past her into a room with several bookshelves dedicated to midwifery. Taking a seat in the chair in front of the desk Harry felt slightly nervous. Anya and Lupin had gotten married, something else he hadn't been on. Anya sat down across from him.  
  
"Are they his?" he asked suddenly. "The boy and the girl?"  
  
"Hypothetically speaking, yes, they are his," she said opening a ledger on her desk. "This one that hasn't settled since this morning is biologically his. Mira and Sirius' father doesn't know about them."  
  
"I see," he muttered. "So Mira and Sirius' father is Snape?"  
  
Anya looked at him with a look that told him the answer.  
  
"It was meant to happen," she said, "onto your little one; when is Ginny due?"  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"I guessed," she said grabbing a quill, "so when is she due?"  
  
"May sixteenth," he said, "but the baby might come early. You see we had a bit of a scare about a week in a half ago."  
  
"Braxton Hix contractions you mean?" she asked writing down Ginny's due date.  
  
"No, she was having contractions, we went to the healer and she had dilated a couple centimeters."  
  
"That's not good," she muttered, "here's the deal, she might go preterm. About two to three weeks tops. At thirty-six weeks the fetus is completely healthy for delivery, but forty weeks is ideal."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry looked at her strangely.  
  
"In other terms your baby might come early," she said, "this happens sometimes. Is she on bed rest?"  
  
"For about another week," he said thoughtfully. "Why?"  
  
"I'm not so sure that is a proper amount of time," she said toughtfully, "May sixteenth, almost eight months now. She is to spend most of her time resting and is to take only necessity trips, no heavy lifting, no sex, no apparating, nada. Another thing is she needs to get in as much protein as possible, a recent study has said that early labor could be a result of lack of protein. We'll put her new due date at the last week of April, if she carries to the sixteenth good for her and the baby. Understand?"  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"One more thing," she said, "her full name."  
  
"Gennifer Molly Weasley," he said.  
  
"Alright," she said writing down that last bit of information. "I'll be coming by tomorrow to do a physical examination. I like to keep track of women who end up like this."  
  
"Like what?" he asked slightly offended.  
  
"Pre-term labors that are three months before the tentative due date," she said in her defense. "I'm always happy whenever the Healers can stop them."  
  
"Oh," he sighed slightly.  
  
"When's the wedding?"  
  
"Not sure yet," he said, "but we're looking at August. I start teaching at Hogwarts in September."  
  
"Yeah, I heard about the Defense Against the Dark Arts position opening up again," she said standing up rubbing her stomach slightly, "Snape's wife never was the type who liked children."  
  
"Never met her," he said looking at his watch. "Well I have to go. I'll see myself out."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then," she said walking over to her bookshelf.  
  
_:April:_  
  
"Harry!" Ginny's voice rang out suddenly in the dark. Harry woke up from a dead sleep.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"My water broke," she said.  
  
"Then we'll get you a new one," he muttered sleepily.  
  
"No as in the baby is coming," she snapped. A bottle fell to the floor and shattered. At this point Harry was out of bed and headed towards the bathroom was.  
  
His beautiful Ginny was bent over the bathtub clutching her stomach. She looked at him breathing heavily.  
  
"It's not time," she said, "I'm not due for another three weeks."  
  
There was a sudden pop from just behind them. Harry turned to see Lupin looking sleepy and slightly dazed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Anya had a feeling that she was in labor," he said, "looks like she was right."  
  
Lupin and Harry helped Ginny get to the bed in the dim candlelight. Contractions seemed to hit every two minutes. Half an hour later there was a knock at the door. Rushing downstairs and opening the door Harry saw Anya standing in front of him hand over her belly which had grown. She held a black leather bag.  
  
"My husband didn't come back," she said, "how far apart are the contractions?"  
  
"About two minutes," he replied holding the door open to let her in. "Who's watching Mira and Sirius?"  
  
"Dad," she replied making her way upstairs to the bedroom.  
  
Ginny lay in the bed, her face was contorted with pain as the last contraction hit. Taking a seat on the bed, Anya put her hand on Ginny's forehead.  
  
"That's a good sign," she mumbled. "Do you want to lie in the bath?"  
  
"I just came from the damn bathroom!" Ginny snapped as another contraction hit.  
  
"Okay then," Anya muttered slightly amused. "If you two will kindly step outside."  
  
Lupin nodded and gently escorted a very nervous Harry from the room. Harry had no clue how the labor would be. A couple months ago when they rushed to St. Mungo's both of them were frightened because they didn't want to lose their baby, now Harry was scared out of his wits. Never in his life had he seen a woman in labor or Ginny acting as if Satan had taken over her body.  
  
"It's normal," Lupin said suddenly. "Anya kept going up to the third floor whenever she was in labor with the twins. The Mediwitch nearly skinned her alive. Finally, Anya hit the point where her contractions were thirty seconds apart. She gave up wandering after that."  
  
"She's early," he mumbled. "Our baby is early. Is it normal to be scared?"  
  
"Yes, perfectly normal actually," Lupin smiled. "The Healer said that my lovely wife will have to be induced since her pregnancy is special."  
  
"You mean because the baby is part werewolf?"  
  
"Unfortunately," he said sounding slightly sad. "You father would be proud Harry."  
  
There was another pop and Harry turned to see Sirius standing in front of him.  
  
"How is she doing?" He asked.  
  
"She just went into labor," Harry said. "How did you find out?"  
  
"Shannon told me," he said.  
  
The door suddenly came open and Anya was standing in front of them scratching her forehead.  
  
"Towels, blankets, sheets, anything," she said, "Ginny is dilated seven centimeters. Give it another hour or so and she'll be pushing."  
  
"Already?" Harry said slightly nervous. Anya nodded.  
  
"Well then," Sirius said, "let's go."  
  
The three men rushed through the house in search of clean linens for the arrival of the new baby.  
  
"Damn," Sirius suddenly said.  
  
"What?" Harry and Lupin both asked.  
  
"Is this what it's really like when someone has a baby at home?"  
  
"I don't know for certain," Lupin said. "Mira and Sirius were born at a hospital. I was just as nervous as Harry though."  
  
"Ok good," Sirius said.  
  
"I've got a head!" they heard Anya call. Harry stopped what he was doing at that moment.  
  
"Don't just stand there! Go!" Sirius said.  
  
Shoving several towels into Lupins arms, Harry rushed up the stairs and into his bedroom where Ginny was gripping onto the headboard, her feet were pushing against Anya's shoulders.  
  
"Push again!" Anya ordered. "Harry help her!"  
  
Not knowing how to help Harry stood beside Ginny and began telling her how much he loved her.  
  
"You did this!" she spat. "You are to never ever touch me again!"  
  
"That sounds fine," he said slightly amused. There was a sudden cry as Anya held up a slimy little baby that had already been clipped away from its mother.  
  
"It's a girl," she said. Ginny smiled breathing heavily before collapsing against the bed. Smiling Anya turned to wrap the newborn in a little blanket.  
  
"I told you," she said, "I told you that it was a girl."  
  
"And she's beautiful," Harry kissed Ginny gently on the forehead as their baby was laid into her arms. "What do we call her though?"  
  
"She looks like a good Liliana," Ginny smiled as the baby reached up with her tiny hand. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's beautiful," Harry whispered placing his fingers in their little girl's hand. Immediately she grasped the finger. "Hey there Liliana, I'm your daddy."  
  
(The End)  
  
So what do you think? It's my longest chapter yet. Well just below if you look there are a couple previews of other stories I'm considering. So far I have 42 good reviews, 1 flame, and 1 constructive critic. Not bad.  
  
**Daddy Dearest**
> 
> Summary: Ginny comes to Harry after his last year at Hogwarts with some very unexpected news.  
  
_'All he could think about was I'm too young for this  
Got my whole life ahead.  
  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
  
How'm I gonna raise one.' –Kenny Chesney 'There Goes My Life'_  
  
Harry James Potter was the biggest celebrity as many would put it, but in reality he was just Harry, a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately he wasn't just Harry. He had been famous since he was fifteen months.  
  
Famous for something he didn't remember very well. Now he lived a nightmare that he wanted to desperately escape, but couldn't.  
  
So there he was, famous for a scar he had received as an infant. Now he was a troublemaking teen in his seventh year of Hogwarts with the most beautiful girlfriend he could possibly imagine.  
  
Ginny Weasley was beyond beautiful, she was a goddess.  
  
Now unfortunately she had a secret, one that would emerge in no less than six months.  
  
Ginny bent over a book in her bedroom. School had ended two weeks before and she was going back in the fall pregnant.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked. Jumping, Ginny closed the book and slid it under her bed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm just reading a bit," she said.  
  
Frowning slightly Harry reached under the bed and pulled out the book Ginny had shoved under. He held up his wand and muttered Lumos. The cover of 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' lit up.  
  
"What is this?" he asked.  
  
"I," she started, "I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?" he asked sounding concerned.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she said her voice barely audible.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"I said," she swallowed, "I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh god," he sighed, "are you sure?"  
  
"Positive," she said feeling the tears push into her eyes.  
  
(Vote)  
  
-OR-  
  
Roadtrip
> 
> Summary: Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione all end up stranded in America after a practical joke is played on them. Now they have no choice but to take a roadtrip out to California with a stranger. OOC for Draco.  
  
"How the hell did this happen?" Draco asked searching his bag.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Harry asked throwing his hands in the air. Rolling her eyes, Hermione looked at both of the guys slightly annoyed.  
  
"Arguing about it is not going to get us anywhere," she snapped. "I found this ad in the newspaper, listen, 'Looking for people to go on a roadtrip. Going to California.' How about that?"  
  
"That is a long drive 'Mione," Ron said, "New York to California?"  
  
"Well if Lindsay and Vincent hadn't decided to play that joke!" Harry said looking Draco square in the eye.  
  
"I think the ad is perfect," Draco said. "What's the number?"  
  
(vote)  
  
If I give anything else up on that it would spoil the whole story. I couldn't come up with a third idea so take a vote on what I have above.  
  
Reviews are much loved, flames are very very bad, and constructive critism is okay, but not well liked.  
  
Forever  
  
Fallen Angel of Hell


End file.
